


Put it down in words

by Folkvangr26



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Elton John - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, Your song, not ineffable anymore, the bentley is one of us
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: "Fu in quel momento che il silenzio nell'automobile venne rotto dall’automobile stessa. La radio si accese autonomamente e partì una canzone."





	Put it down in words

Put it down in words

 

La Bentley di Crowley aveva, notoriamente, i suoi gusti musicali ben chiari. Qualsiasi cassetta o cd che rimanesse per più di due settimane nel suo portaoggetti diventava, automaticamente, un Best Off dei Queen.  
Tutto questo prima che il giovane Adam Young, alla fine dell’Apocalisse che-non-era-avvenuta, restituisse ai padrini quello che avevano perduto durante la lotta.  
Come nel negozio di libri antichi di Aziraphale, dopo l’intervento di Adam, erano comparsi dei pezzi che l’Angelo era sicuro di non aver aggiunto alla sua collezione, nello stesso modo anche l’amata Bentley di Crowley era cambiata leggermente.  
Adesso aveva una radio, di quelle moderne, senza manopoline varie. Non aveva più il lettore di cassette, mentre c’era ancora il posto per i CD, ma ora prendeva anche tutte le stazioni radiofoniche di Londra e dintorni. La Bentley, con grande fastidio del suo padrone, aveva scoperto di amare profondamente i podcast.  
Mentre in passato i gusti della meravigliosa automobile potevano dirsi un po’ bloccati sulla band di Freddie Mercury, con l’accesso alla radio aveva scoperto tanti altri cantanti e gruppi rock inglesi degli anni che si era perso.   
Nonostante questo, però, non aveva perso il vizio di cambiare le canzoni a suo piacimento, anche mentre Crowley la stava ascoltando. Anzi, aveva iniziato ad usare delle canzoni per mandare dei messaggi al suo padrone, prenderlo in giro e perché no, metterlo in imbarazzo.  
E lo fece ancora una volta quella sera.  
Crowley guidava nel suo modo spericolato e Aziraphale, accanto a lui, per quanto avesse iniziato ad abituarsi a quella velocità, si teneva ancora alla maniglia dello sportello per darsi conforto.  
Avevano appena finito di cenare al Ritz, dopo una nuova, fortuita, cancellazione di una prenotazione che era stata presa mesi prima, e Crowley stava riportando l’angelo a casa.  
Era diventata un po’ un’abitudine, per loro, quella di cenare insieme al Ritz, o di fare un picnic nel parco di Saint James, o mangiare del sushi vicino il _loft_ del demone a Mayfair.   
In realtà gli incontri erano diventati piuttosto frequenti, ora che non si sentivano più gli occhi addosso sia da giù che da su, e qualche volta Crowley si presentava così dal nulla davanti al negozio e partivano per un’avventura.  
Proprio per questo, Aziraphale sentiva qualcosa di diverso nell’aria quella sera. Crowley era particolarmente sulle sue, sembrava nervoso e leggermente infastidito. Ovviamente, a causa della sua incapacità di reggere lo stress, aveva riportato tutto sulla sua persona e quindi si stava chiedendo da ore che cosa avesse fatto per far arrabbiare il demone.  
«Va tutto bene, caro?» gli chiese, ad un certo punto, quando la pressione sul suo petto stava diventando fastidiosa.   
«Cosa? Si…si. Tutto bene.» fu la risposta distratta di Crowley che non toglieva lo sguardo dalla strada.   
«Ho detto forse qualcosa che ti ha turbato?» provò ancora l’Angelo.  
Crowley aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, da dietro i suoi occhiali scuri.  
«Non hai fatto niente, angelo. Sono solo sovrappensiero.»  
Ed era vero che Aziraphale non aveva fatto niente, ma la cosa più grave era che anche Crowley non aveva fatto niente.   
Erano mesi, dalla fine della fine del mondo, che cercava il coraggio di parlare al suo angelo, senza riuscire a trovarlo, e si sentiva patetico per questo. Cene al Ritz, pane alle anatre, quel disgustoso sushi. Tutte occasioni sprecate, in cui non era riuscito nel suo intento.  
Intento che, per la cronaca, era quello di dichiararsi all’Angelo.  
Odiava quella parola, che gli umani utilizzavano. Dichiararsi. Cosa aveva da dichiarare lui, eh? Tutta quella storia era assolutamente assurda. Come poteva Aziraphale non essersi accorto di nulla?  
Ma sapeva benissimo che se la risposta alle domande fondamentali dell’Universo avessero colpito l’angelo sul naso, lui non se ne sarebbe accorto. Lo sapeva, era così terribilmente stupido per essere una persona così intelligente.  
La verità era che lui era convinto che Aziraphale sapesse, ma che in nessun modo avesse gli strumenti per mettere quelle sensazioni in parole. Lui stesso ci aveva messo centinaia di anni.  
Fu in quel momento che il silenzio nell’automobile venne rotto dall’automobile stessa. La radio si accese autonomamente e partì una canzone.  
Aziraphale sorrise, con il suo sorriso compiaciuto. Non la conosceva, ma sapeva quanto Crowley amasse la musica, forse questo avrebbe potuto rilassarlo.  
Crowley, invece, sbuffò. Avrebbe preferito il silenzio, ma sapeva che non poteva vincere contro la Bentley.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
_I don't have much money but boy if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_   
_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_   
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_   
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Mentre ascoltava quelle parole Crowley si sentì in modo strano. Provava una sensazione che aveva provato pochissime volte nella sua lunga lunga vita. Era disagio, una punta di imbarazzo e un po’ di consapevolezza.  
Non poté fare a meno di riportare quelle parole a se stesso e a quel maledetto (benedetto) angelo che aveva accanto a sé.  
Lui aveva tutti quei poteri, poteva far letteralmente diventare realtà ogni sua minima fantasia, ma quello che voleva davvero non poteva realizzarsi con uno schiocco di dita.   
Quando Aziraphale aveva perso la sua casa e non aveva un posto dove andare, la testa di Crowley era partita per la tangente. Già se lo immaginava, il suo angelo paffuto, in giro per la sua casa di marmo nero, a coccolare le piante che lui terrorizzava, a distogliere forzatamente lo sguardo quando passava davanti a quella statua che aveva all’ingresso.   
Il male e il bene che lottavano, il male che prevaleva. O forse il male e il bene che cercavano di abbracciarsi, nonostante tutto quello che li teneva lontani, per trovare l’equilibrio perfetto.  
Secondo Crowley loro erano la prova che l’equilibrio tra bene e male poteva essere raggiunto.   
Adam gli aveva fatto capire proprio questo. Nessuno è completamente buono o completamente malvagio.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 

C’era del bene in lui, e il fatto che Aziraphale fosse riuscito a vedere oltre la sua facciata, oltre la sua caduta, aveva fatto in modo che il Serpente dell’Eden non avesse scelta.  
Si era innamorato di lui, non sapeva se come gli umani o come gli esseri soprannaturali, ma non gli importava perchè non riusciva ad immaginare se stesso senza la sua controparte angelica. Se lo ricordava ancora, forte e intenso come quel giorno, il dolore e la consapevolezza di aver perso il suo angelo. Quando era entrato in quell’inferno di fuoco e non lo aveva trovato.  
Aziraphale era appena morto eppure nella sua testa, nel suo corpo, nel suo cuore c’era già soltanto il male. In un attimo era diventato un altro Crowley, uno che ad Hastur sarebbe piaciuto molto di più. Vendicativo, spietato, crudele, feroce, violento.  
L’Angelo aveva lasciato la terra da pochi minuti e lui, questa volta, era caduto davvero.

 

  
_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_   
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_   
_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_   
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

 

  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, anzi, si arrabbiava ogni volta che Aziraphale tirava fuori il suo essere ‘una brava persona’, ma sapeva benissimo che effetto aveva avuto su di lui il loro particolare accordo.   
Era facile, per Hastur, fare del proprio peggio. Non aveva nessuno, nella sua testa, che lo giudicava per il suo comportamento. Loro erano demoni, per l’amor di qualcosa!  
Ma per Crowley non era così. Lui aveva sempre la voce e il volto di Aziraphale nella sua testa, che con un sorriso beffardo gli diceva ‘Ho sempre pensato che sotto sotto fossi davvero una brava persona’. E aveva fatto il possibile per continuare con il suo lavoro, cercare di non fare troppo del bene, ma rendere felice Aziraphale allo stesso tempo. Lo faceva da seimila anni e doveva ammetterlo, era stato stancante.  
Ma ora non doveva più fingere. Non doveva più fare il demone, e Aziraphale non doveva più fare l’angelo. Non doveva più essere tutto bianco o nero, finalmente potevano abbracciare il grigio. Finalmente potevano abbracciare l’umanità.

  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 

Quando sentì quelle parole, senza neanche accorgersene, si girò a guardare il suo compagno di avventure e si stupì quando lo trovò a guardarlo.   
Non era il solito sguardo dell’Angelo. C’era qualcosa di strano. Anche lui sembrava a disagio, un po’ in imbarazzo, ma con un fondo di consapevolezza in quegli occhi.   
Erano davvero gli occhi più dolci che Crowley avesse mai visto. Forse perché erano gli unici occhi che l’avevano sempre visto per quello che era in realtà. Crowley. Non l’ex Angelo, non il demone, non il serpente. Semplicemente Crowley.  
Distolse lo sguardo e fece una scrollata di spalle.   
«Che hai da guardare, angelo?»  
Aziraphale sembrò scuotersi solo allora dai suoi pensieri.   
«Pensavo.» rispose, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
«A cosa?»  
«Vorrei che ti togliessi più spesso gli occhiali. Sai...quando siamo solo noi due.» sorrise. «Non vorremo mica spaventare gli umani, no?»  
Lasciò cadere così la sua affermazione, rivolgendo velocemente l’attenzione verso la strada.  
Poi, con un sorriso forzato, disse. «Una canzone particolarmente piacevole, non è vero?»  
E fu in quel momento, mentre il pezzo arrivava alle ultime battute, che la macchina iniziò a singhiozzare.  
«Oh maledizione, che ti prende adesso?!» esclamò Crowley, mentre la sua Bentley, pian piano, si fermava.   
Aziraphale lo vide spingere pulsanti, muovere il cambio, spingere i pedali, ma in realtà l’unica cosa che il demone riuscì a fare fu quello di accostare la macchina vicino ad un vecchio palazzo, dove l’automobile si spense completamente.  
Crowley sbatté una mano sullo sterzo. «Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!»  
«Che succede?» chiese a quel punto Aziraphale, sorpreso. «Pensavo che Adam avesse sistemato i problemi tecnici dell’auto.»   
L’altro si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi e si lasciò andare contro il sedile. «Oh si, è solo che stasera si sente particolarmente divertente, questo figlio di…»  
«Il linguaggio, per favore.» lo redarguì subito l’angelo, con quello sguardo severo che non falliva mai nell’intento di fargli spuntare un sorriso.  
Oh l’aveva capita bene, la maledetta auto. Sapeva benissimo cosa stava cercando di fare.  
«Ora cosa facciamo?» chiese l’angelo.  
Crowley deglutì e si diede dell’idiota. Sospirò, abbandonando le braccia sulle gambe avvolte da stretti jeans skinny. «Beh, credo di essere appena stato messo all’angolo.»  
«All’angolo?» ripeté Aziraphale. «Di che parli?»  
Crowley sbuffò «Oh, avanti. Non puoi essere così ingenuo.» lo guardò e c’era del risentimento nei suoi occhi.  
Ma c’era il vuoto sul volto dell’angelo, che lo guardava con quegli occhi dolci e confusi.  
A Crowley, che non serviva certo l’ossigeno per vivere, iniziò a mancargli l’aria.   
Un sibilò gli uscì dalla bocca ed un secondo dopo era fuori dalla macchina, sbattendosi lo sportello alle spalle. «Non ce la posso fare, con te!»  
Aziraphale rimase sorpreso da quelle parole, ferito addirittura. L’espressione e il tono di Crowley lo avevano colpito dritto al petto. Si liberò dalla cintura di sicurezza e lo seguì nell’aria fresca della sera.  
«Crowley, che ti prende, caro?»  
«Oh, non chiamarmi in quel modo! Caro, caro, caro!» gli fece il verso. «Non sono proprio dell’umore di sentire le tue carinerie da sempliciotto del quattordicesimo secolo!»  
Aziraphale aprì la bocca, oltraggiato, pronto a dirgliene quattro a quel demone da strapazzo, ma la chiuse immediatamente.  
Era evidente che Crowley non fosse in sé ed era convinto che la colpa fosse la sua, non sapeva perché, ma sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farlo calmare. Odiava vederlo frustrato e triste, come sembrava in quel momento. E non aveva mai visto Crowley davvero arrabbiato, era terrorizzato al solo pensiero.  
Crowley camminava avanti e indietro sul marciapiede silenzioso, silenzio rotto solo da qualche solitaria macchina di passaggio, con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. La camicia di seta nera, sotto il blazer, si muoveva freneticamente per seguire il suo corpo affusolato.  
Aziraphale non disse una parola, ma si appoggiò alla ostinata Bentley, sistemandosi il doppiopetto color crema. «Mi vuoi dire qual è il problema?»  
«Sei tu il problema!» esplose allora il demone, gesticolando.  
L’angelo avrebbe indietreggiato, se non fosse stato già con le spalle contro l’automobile, tanto era la rabbia che arrivava da Crowley. Riusciva a percepire la sua energia, la sua frustrazione.  
«Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, dopo il maledetto Armageddon, pensavo che…pensavo che saresti cambiato! Pensavo che ti saresti fatto avvicinare e invece…niente è cambiato!»   
Aziraphale sgranò gli occhi, i suoi maledetti occhi ingenui, e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa. Ma non aveva idea di cosa dire, quindi la richiuse nuovamente.   
Crowley soffiò l’aria dal naso come un toro infuriato e si tolse, con un movimento fluido, gli occhiali da sole neri. I suoi occhi gialli scintillarono nella notte, prima che lui se li sfregasse con indice e pollice.   
«Davvero non capisci?» quando il demone parlò di nuovo la sua voce era molto più leggera e calma.   
Aziraphale sospirò, lo guardò per un lungo minuto, con lo sguardo più sofferente che Crowley gli avesse mai visto. Reagì immediatamente, avvicinandosi a lui, ma l’angelo alzò una mano per fermarlo.  
«Non sono stupido, Crowley. Sarò un sempliciotto, un ingenuo, un po’ goffo, ma non sono stupido.»  
«Lo so.» disse lui, guardandolo con i suoi occhi serpentini.  
«E io so quello che vuoi…ma sai anche tu che non è possibile.» il viso di Aziraphale era serio e addolorato, più di quanto Crowley lo avesse mai visto in 6000 anni. Aveva l’espressione che gli aveva visto quel giorno, alle pendici del Golgota, mentre vedevano quel pover’uomo soffrire, inchiodato ad una croce. Anche lui era stato punito, perché tutto quello che voleva era l’amore.  
«Perché no?»   
Si sentiva un bambino Crowley, anche se era uno degli esseri più antichi dell’Universo.   
«Perché anche se non abbiamo più uno schieramento io so quello che sono. Io sono un angelo e lo sarò per sempre. E tu sei…»  
«Un demone. E lo sarò per sempre.» Crowley completò la frase per lui, quando vide Aziraphale esitante. Annuì, tristemente.   
Forse si era solo illuso. Si era illuso che dopo il rifiuto, dopo averci perso quasi la vita, Aziraphale si sarebbe reso conto di chi erano i veri amici, che si sarebbe reso conto di chi lo amava davvero, più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma sapeva anche quanto era forte il condizionamento del Paradiso. Si ricordava ancora quando lui era un soldatino proprio come Aziraphale, anche se era passato così tanto tempo.  
Annuì, senza trovare altro da dire, solo rivolgendo i suoi occhi al pavimento.  
In quel momento, da nulla, la Bentley si riaccese in completa autonomia.  
Aziraphale quasi saltò, preso alla sprovvista e si girò a guardarla.  
Crowley si avvicinò alla sua meravigliosa automobile e accarezzò il paraurti. «Beh, almeno abbiamo avuto le nostre risposte, stasera.» disse, con un sorriso triste, poi si girò verso l’angelo.  
«Sali, angelo. Ti porto a casa.»

  
_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 

Aziraphale sapeva benissimo che dopo quella maledetta notte i pranzi sarebbero cessati, come anche i picnic, le imboscate di Crowley al negozio, le telefonate, ma non ne aveva capito fino in fondo il dramma fino quel momento.  
Il silenzio da parte del suo demone personale, che forse non si faceva più vedere, ma era sempre presente nella sua testa, lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Si sentì stupido e stupito quando si rese conto di quanto gli mancassero i viaggi on the road con Crowley. Gli mancava la sua guida spericolata, la sua musica sconosciuta, il suo fischiettare nel silenzio, il suo rispondergli sempre a tono, il suo prenderlo in giro. Gli mancava Crowley e sapeva che la colpa era solo sua.  
Non sapeva dire, esattamente, quando si era accorto che Crowley provava qualcosa per lui, qualcosa che andasse oltre l’amicizia/inimicizia millenaria che li univa, ma sapeva con precisione matematica quando lui si era accorto che bramava la vicinanza di Crowley in un modo che non era permesso agli angeli.  
Era stato quel giorno, nella Bastiglia, quando aveva sentito la sua voce provenire da dietro le sue spalle.  
Non avrebbe potuto spiegare cosa aveva provato, perché agli angeli non venivano date quelle parole, ma aveva letto abbastanza libri da capire che non era niente di diverso da quello che provavano i protagonisti del suo guilty pleasure, i romanzi d’amore.  
Aveva iniziato a trovare quelle parole, solo per spiegarlo a se stesso, un secolo e mezzo dopo, quando Crowley aveva fatto quel suo piccolo miracolo diabolico e aveva salvato i suoi libri dal blitz in quella chiesa di Londra.  
Fu solo il primo dei piccoli gesti che Crowley aveva fatto negli anni, per lui.  
Poi era arrivata la Non-Apocalisse e quegli 11 anni insieme erano stati, per lui, il decennio più bello della sua esistenza. Perché Crowley era sempre lì, a distanza di telefono.  
Ora, invece, era nuovamente solo.  
Solo che questa volta era solo davvero.   
Non aveva lavori da portare a termine, che lo aiutassero a tenersi occupato. Non aveva neanche più le fastidiose lettere di rimprovero di Gabriele.   
Aveva dato la sua intera attenzione al negozio, iniziandolo ad aprire ad orari consoni all’attività commerciale. Aveva persino iniziato a vendere i suoi amatissimi libri e ad impegnarsi davvero nella ricerca dei volumi richiesti dai suoi clienti.  
Ad un certo punto si ritrovò a fare i conti con il tempo, cosa che un essere come lui doveva fare, una volta tanto, e si rese conto che era passato solo un mese dalla notte in cui aveva visto Crowley l’ultima volta. Com’era possibile? Sembravano passati anni.  
Aprì una bottiglia di rosso invecchiato e si sentì ancora più solo. Quella era una cosa che faceva con il suo demone, bere, parlare delle domande fondamentali dell’universo, di papere e delfini.  
Si sedette in poltrona, con gli occhi rivolti verso il suo piccolo microcosmo e iniziò a bere, un bicchiere dopo l’altro.  
Ripercorse nella testa quella notte. La cena, il viaggio in macchina, quella canzone che gli risuonava ancora nelle orecchie. Gli occhi tristi di Crowley quando lo aveva rifiutato in quel modo vigliacco e crudele.  
Chi è il demone ora, eh Aziraphale?  
La verità era che era terrorizzato. Terrorizzato da quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se si fosse lasciato avvicinare. Se avesse dato un nome a tutto quello che sentiva dentro di sé.  
Era ormai completamente ubriaco, quando realizzò che non avrebbe potuto vivere un secondo di più senza Crowley accanto a sé.   
Ebbe paura a tornare sobrio, perché non voleva che quella consapevolezza gli sfuggisse tra le dita, non voleva perdere nuovamente il suo volere nella mente compromessa dalla sua educazione.  
Ma lo fece. La bottiglia davanti a sé si riempi nuovamente e la sua mente tornò lucida, ma non ci pensò più.  
Prese il soprabito ed uscì nella notte.

  
Arrivato davanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Crowley iniziò a bussare, prima lentamente poi sempre con più insistenza. Non arrivò risposta, quindi schioccò le dita e la porta si aprì con un cigolio.  
«Crowley? Sono io. Perdonami l’intrusione.» disse, verso il salotto, buio e scuro.  
Non ci fu nessuna risposta.  
«Crowley…sono Aziraphale.» ripeté, come se Crowley avesse bisogno di sentire il suo nome per riconoscerlo.  
Ancora nessuna risposta.  
Una punta di panico si accese nello stomaco di Aziraphale, che iniziò a perlustrare la casa.   
Trovò immediatamente la sala in cui il demone teneva le sue piante, o almeno quello che ne era rimasto.  
Le loro foglie, purtroppo, stavano lentamente diventando marroni, destinate a cadere. Non vedevano acqua da un po’ di tempo. Schioccò nuovamente le dita e le piante rifiorirono, alzandosi fiere e vibrando leggermente, mentre lo ringraziavano a loro modo.  
Accanto a quello che sembrava un meraviglioso bagno di marmo nero, c’era un’altra porta, questa volta chiusa. La aprì, lentamente, e fu allora che lo vide.  
Crowley era steso sul letto, profondamente addormentato. Sentiva il suo respiro costante e quando si avvicinò si rese conto che era completamente vestito. I suoi capelli rossi erano scompigliati e sparsi sui cuscini di raso nero. Con orrore si rese conto che indossava gli stessi vestiti di quella notte.  
La stanza era sottosopra, come se fossero entrati dei ladri in cerca di denaro. La sedia d’epoca all’angolo della stanza era rovesciata, l’abat-jour del comodino era riversata a terra, la lampadina era rotta. Giacche e pantaloni di pelle, che Aziraphale aveva visto abbracciare il corpo di Crowley, erano sparse a terra o abbandonati sui cassetti aperti del comò in legno scuro e lucido.  
Crowley sembrava sereno, sdraiato a stella marina sul suo letto king size. Sembrava un angelo mentre dormiva, e Aziraphale si trovò a sorridere a quell’espressione che gli era venuta in mente guardandolo, un’espressione completamente umana che fino a quel momento per lui aveva significato ben poco.  
Si preparò a toccarlo come se stesse per toccare il fuoco vivo, poi riuscì ad appoggiare una mano sul suo petto.  
«Crowley, caro, svegliati.» lo scosse leggermente, ma da lui ricevette solo un mugugno prima di girarsi e dagli le spalle.   
«Crowley, sono io.» provò ancora, questa volta afferrando la sua spalla e scuotendo con più convinzione.  
«Lasciami in pace.» borbottò il demone, mentre iniziava ad uscire dal sonno profondo.  
Aziraphale esitò, allontanò la mano da lui e si chiese se davvero dovesse lasciarlo stare. Crowley aveva tutto il diritto di non volerlo più vedere, ma non poteva arrendersi.   
«Crowley…» iniziò, ma non fece in tempo a finire la sua frase perché l’addormentato non era più addormentato. In un attimo il demone si girò e fissò i suoi occhi gialli, che luccicavano nel buio, su di lui.  
«Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace, angelo!»   
Per quanto Crowley fosse un demone, Aziraphale non si era mai sentito spaventato o in pericolo accanto a lui, anzi, l’esatto contrario. Quindi non aveva mai visto quegli occhi così pieni di odio e dolore. E non poteva credere di essere lui la causa di tutto.  
Avrebbe voluto insistere, avrebbe dovuto insistere, ma l’Apocalisse-che-non-era-avvenuta non aveva cambiato il suo carattere. Era ancora terrorizzato all’idea di far arrabbiare qualcuno, specialmente Crowley.  
Si meritava di essere rifiutato, come lui aveva rifiutato Crowley più di una volta.  
«Mi dispiace.» disse soltanto, poi girò le spalle ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Percorse la casa velocemente ma, mentre stava per raggiungere la porta d’ingresso, sentì uno schiocco alle sue spalle. Provò ad aprire la porta, ma non ci riuscì. Ci provò ancora, ma senza nessun risultato.  
Finalmente si girò e vide Crowley qualche metro dietro di sé. Aveva i piedi nudi sul pavimento di marmo e la mano sinistra ancora sollevata con le dita raccolte in uno schiocco già concluso. Aveva un’espressione triste e sconfitta.  
«Mi dispiace, angelo.» disse, e Aziraphale rimase a bocca aperta. Perché si scusava? Lui era l’unico che doveva scusarsi. Scusarsi per essere un vigliacco, per essere un bambino spavento.  
«Non devi scusarti. Non hai fatto niente di male, mio caro.» Aziraphale rabbrividì un secondo dopo aver detto quella frase, ricordando quella notte di un mese prima quando Crowley gli aveva fatto capire di odiare quel suo modo di appellarsi a lui. Ma Crowley accennò un sorriso, un sorriso rassegnato e alzò le spalle.  
«Ho rovinato tutto e ti ho lasciato solo. Perché non so controllarmi. Sono un demone, dopotutto, no?»  
Aziraphale annuì, lentamente. «Lo sei ma…sei il miglior demone che sia mai esistito, lo sai vero?»  
Crowley sorrise «E tu sei il peggior angelo che abbia mai visto la luce.»  
L’altro sorrise, imbarazzato, ma si fece serio immediatamente.  
«Anche io ti ho lasciato solo…» esitò, iniziando a torturarsi le mani «Siamo solo noi due ora e io…» si interruppe e fece un passo verso di lui, ma erano ancora molto distanti.  
Sospirò e si prese un attimo per pensare alle parole che avrebbe voluto dire, sotto gli occhi indagatori di Crowley.  
«Togliermi queste cose dalla testa…queste cose che mi hanno insegnato…»  
«Lo so.»  
Aziraphale alzò una mano per fermarlo. «Lasciami finire.»  
Deglutì e cercò di continuare. «Tu…sei sempre stato così…libero.» sorrise «Che dico? Tu sei l’impersonificazione del libero arbitrio! E…vorrei tanto essere come te, vorrei imparare da te…lo sai che vorrei.»  
Crowley annuì lentamente e sorrise, quel sorriso triste che Aziraphale odiava vedere sul suo viso.  
«Vado troppo veloce per te.»   
L’angelo lo guardò.  
«E se fossi io, invece, ad essere troppo lento per te?»  
Crowley rimase sorpreso da quella domanda. Si prese un secondo per studiare il suo viso.  
L’angelo era in imbarazzo, si stringeva le dita che si erano fatte bianche ed aveva quella postura contratta che assumeva quando si sentiva a disagio.  
«Ti ho aspettato per seimila anni. Ti aspetterei ancora.»  
Fu lui ad avvicinarsi adesso, un passo suadente dopo l’altro. Aveva sempre ammirato il suo modo di muoversi. Crowley aveva l’anima di un serpente e si poteva notare dal modo in cui si muoveva, il suo intero corpo, camminando formava una meravigliosa S. Le sue gambe strette in quei jeans neri erano…si impedì di continuare quel pensiero e fissò lo sguardo nei suoi occhi gialli.  
«Ci sei?» Crowley richiamò la sua attenzione e lui si affrettò ad annuire.  
«Si…io…non so che cosa fare.»  
Crowley sorrise «Pensi che io lo sappia? È territorio inesplorato anche per me.»  
Aziraphale aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. «Vuoi dire che...tu…non…con nessuno?»  
Il demone scoppiò a ridere davanti a tanta innocenza. La cosa che più di tutti lo spaventava, e non l’avrebbe mai detto a nessuno, era quella di sporcare Aziraphale. Ed era anche il motivo per il quale non aveva mai fatto un vero e proprio tentativo di confessare all’angelo i suoi sentimenti.  
Secondo i precetti del Paradiso i suoi angeli non dovevano fraternizzare con i demoni dell’Inferno, figuriamoci farsi toccare, baciare, o semplicemente amare.  
«No. Ci sei sempre stato solo tu. Non ci sono altre alternative.»  
Aziraphale si accese come un fiammifero, il volto rosso di imbarazzo. Crowley rise ancora.  
«Sei una causa persa.»  
Con un ultimo, coraggioso, passo avanti Crowley gli arrivò abbastanza vicino per afferrargli una mano e stringerla tra le sue.  
«Non dobbiamo, sai…fare come gli umani. Io…volevo solo che tu sapessi.» scosse la testa.  
«Voglio che sia chiaro, voglio poterlo mettere in parole, voglio potertelo descrivere. Basta con il piano ineffabile.»  
Aziraphale sorrise e annuì, il sorriso più dolce che Crowley avesse mai visto. «Vaffanculo il piano ineffabile.»  
Il demone scoppiò in una sincera risata sorpresa e, come uno specchio, anche Aziraphale rise, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca, sconvolto dalle sue stesse parole.  
«Chi sei tu e cosa hai fatto del mio angelo?»  
Aziraphale smise di ridere e lo guardò. «È ancora qui. Non se ne andrà tanto presto.»  
Quello che Aziraphale intendeva era che non avrebbe lasciato che il suo condizionamento, la sua educazione, mettessero nuovamente i bastoni tra le ruote alla sua relazione con Crowley, ma anche che lasciarsi alle spalle tutto quello che aveva sempre saputo, tutto quello in cui aveva sempre creduto, non sarebbe stato facile.   
Quello che Crowley sapeva per certo era che non si sarebbe arreso. Era rimasto accanto a quell’angelo per troppo tempo, perché le loro differenze erano meno importanti di quello che li teneva uniti. Perché niente era stato abbastanza forte da allontanarli.  
Crowley sorrise, in un modo talmente dolce che sembrava un po’ stonare sul suo volto, ma profondamente sincero. In uno slancio, forse troppo coraggioso, passò un braccio intorno alla vita di Aziraphale e se lo tirò contro. Il suo corpo morbido contro la sua pelle e le sue ossa. Era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato.  
«Oh…» esclamò sorpreso Aziraphale, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato se gli avessero appena offerto delle crêpes calde. Sorrise e appoggiò una mano sul suo petto, coperto dalla seta nera.  
«Posso tentarti con una colazione a buffet?»  
Sotto la finestra del loft di Crowley, parcheggiata in strada, la Bentley si mise in moto e accese la radio, pronta a partire verso una nuova avventura.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui, purtroppo c'è poco in italiano su questi due (leggo anche in inglese ma non è lo stesso per me:) quindi ecco il mio contributo al fandom del secolo.  
> Non sono granché riuscita a caratterizzare Crowley come avrei voluto, ma questo è un esperimento per vedere se posso scrivere altro sugli ineffable husbands.   
> Spero vi piaccia
> 
> Take care


End file.
